


Blue

by FlashyArrowGirl



Series: Our Happy Ending [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Daddy!Oliver, F/M, Kid Fic, Oneshot, Pregancy, mommy!felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArrowGirl/pseuds/FlashyArrowGirl
Summary: Felicity is pregnant with their third baby. Thea throws them a gender reveal party to find out what they're having.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one! I am really enjoying writing these little drabbles. I hope you enjoy. Also I'm working on an Olicity Tattoo AU :) It was my first prompt :D P.S For people who may have read my other stories with the same kids in or even this one, I have changed the names of some of children, I'm not gonna change them again :)

_**~Blue~** _

 

_Felicity's POV_

It was so loud. Even though the party was in the giant garden of our massive two-story house, it was still loud and all me and the baby wanted to do was sleep. Thea had insisted on throwing us a gender reveal party for me and Oliver just like she had done for Tommy and Lily. This time though, there were so many more people. I don't even think that I knew all of them.

All around the house there were banner's saying _'Bow or Arrow?'_. Sure I was excited to find out what we were having but what was so wrong with the doctor telling us? Thea had done it so only she knew what we were having. She had asked us to get the doctor to put the gender into an envelope at the scan so we could give it to her without finding out.

I was ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure that we were having a boy but Oliver was very determined that it was a girl. His logic was that the man's genes pick the gender of the baby and he already had two son's and only one girl so this baby was a girl. That was Oliver's theory, I was still sure that it was a boy.

"Baby?" I heard someone quietly say from outside the door. It was Oliver. I don't know why he waited to come into the bedroom, it was his too. Me and Oliver had been married for almost seven years now, it was crazy.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile as I saw him walk into the room.

"You okay?" He asked. "You disappeared."

"I'm fine, we're fine. I just needed some quiet." I replied.

"If it's too much then we can stop the party." He suggested.

"No way. I want to find out what this little one is." I said, pointing to my stomach. This pregnancy had probably been my best one, it was also going to be my last. Well Oliver was determined to get more kids out of me but I think three plus a step-son is enough.

"That's why I came up here." Oliver explained. "It's time."

We both made our way downstairs to see everyone sat in the rather spacious living room. On the right we had Team Blue which included, Roy, Lyla, Sara, Tommy, William, Me and some other people and then on the left we had Team Pink which included, John, Nyssa, Laurel, Samantha, Lily and some more people.

The way Thea had done it was that Oliver (because of his good aim) was going to shoot a plastic arrow with a drawing pin on it, safety around the kids, with Tommy's fake bow, into a balloon that either had pink confetti or blue confetti.

Oliver quickly walked over to me to kiss me a kiss before he walked over to where the balloon and bow was. We were finally going to know. Oliver aimed the bow and arrow into the center of the balloon and then suddenly the arrow was shooting and the balloon exploded.

Blue. There was blue everywhere. We were having another little boy! I was right. Oliver dropped the bow onto the floor and ran over to me. He picked me up and span me around whilst whispering, it's a boy.

We couldn't wait to meet him. Well, Lily could, she really wanted a sister.

 

_**~The End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking in promps if anyone wants to give me something to write about. I like writing short stories so if anyone does want to then please either comment down below or you can message me on my twitter @thatsmyhalstead. I would be very grateful. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
